fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Legend Chapter 1- Welcome to the world of idolhood!
Mai Kohaku looked at the sky, sighing to herself as she clenched her fist- playing the latest defeat continuously in her mind to try and pin-point the weak spot in the performance. "It was the girls, the singing and dancing was fine and so was the Pokémon aspect of them. But they had no dynamic, no bond together." Mai sighed, closing her eyes- as the current Oracle Of Origin at Origin Academy she was the top idol and the chosen one of Arceus. Hiro Hinata walked over, she was one of the top idols at the academy as well. She secretly doubted Mai's integrity and often wondered if Arceus had actually chosen the girl- not like it mattered in the end, Mai terrified Hiro either way. "You must be.... very... Troubled by tonight's defeat, Mai." Hiro mumbled, looking at Mai. "Please, Hinata- last names. And yes, I'm annoyed. They beat us with freaking sticks, Hinata, sticks!" Mai cooled down, taking a deep breath and facing Hiro. "Has Celebi shown you any new visions of the future?" Hiro shook her head, looking at the sky. "Not for some time, no whispers come to me during performances anymore it seems..." Hiro and Mai stood there for a moment looking up at the sky before suddenly something flickered through Hiro's eyes. Celebi was showing her something, something very important. Something, she was determined not to let Mai know about. Lovesickness alone, will bring in someone destined to stop the Delta. Meanwhile! "Yeah, we got tickets to Mai's concert and they're exclusive and everything!" "Aw, c'mon- the Oracle of Origin? What about the Detla Empress?! They're much cooler!" "Well, whatever- I'm going to become an idol and outshine both of them with my Aikatsu skills!" My name is Aya Asami and this is a conversation that I witness a lot, not because I'm in it. But because, I'm watching them. You see, I have a crush on a girl called Hotaru Kana- my lifelong sorta friend. As you can probably tell I'm just the run of the mill girl with a run of the mill life, expect for one tiny detail. My family is made up of retired team rocket grunts trying their hand at being Yakuza. It's a little exhausting but I deal with it, being the Second in commands' daughter. Mainly because the head's daughter is Hotaru herself. And I get to spend a lot of time with her when I'm not trying to please my father and the endless grunts. Although, now I have an opportunity to get away from everyone and still be with Hotaru! Hotaru is applying to Origin Academy, one of the best idol schools around. And well, of course she's going to get in! So even if I don't really care for all that idol stuff I'm going to attempt to get in, and I'm working my damn hardest for it. So just y'all wait! Me and my trapinch will get in for sure! Preparing for the audition was hard and tedious I had to stop myself from eating things I liked and I had to stop myself from not eating at all. There was a whole lot of jogging but I presumed it would all be worth it in the end. I sucked at dancing and singing wasn't the best, but the one thing I could do was plan the Pokémon performance part of the song. The debuts only allowed one Pokémon on stage with you so I went with my Trapinch, Ette- my lifelong partner. The day had come, I was worried I hadn't practiced enough- even Hotaru wasn't completely confident. I wanted to give her the best impression so I took a deep breath and put on the mask that I was confident- which I definitely wasn't. That was most of my time at the school, really. Masks, so many masks that I was someone that I was not. But then it got to my debut and I was ready to give it my all out there, so I could stay with Hotaru. I was trembling as I approached the Aikatsu machine, but I snapped myself out of it. If Hotaru could do it- so could I! I put my new school coord in and walked through, the school coord was an odd thing- I swear I'd seen it before but I just couldn't place my finger on it. As this was only my debut I didn't have a fancy coord for my Pokémon but if I did end up getting in I knew I would spoil my Pokémon rotten with coords. I shook my head, trying to knock away all distractions and focus on getting through the audition. I ran through and landed on stage. I took a deep breath one last time before opening my hands- showing fake confidence to the world. I needed to do this for Hotaru, I'd get in with her. I held Ette in my arms and I was slightly confident in what we had come up with. The music started and I twirled around, Ette in my arms, before throwing her up in the air where she used sunny day making the sun shine on us in pretty beams. "Let's, go to the future! And catch my Aikatsu! You gotta sing them all!' I danced with Ette, smiling- surprisingly I was having an alright time one stage. I jumped up and smiled, throwing up berries which Ette used scratch on- showering us with perfectly cut berries. "Trading in my normal life for this brand new stage- I'm trembling but no obstacle can hold me back! I don't need HMs or Potions. All I need, is my brand new bond." We continued to dance, our energy really shining through as the sun continued to shine on us, Ette used reflect and we both jumped on the reflect panel to bounce us up to the sky and to the viewers perspective- to the sun. We posed before summer sulting down and that's when I realised, that Ette was glowing- I shook it off at first, thinking it was just the light and I continued singing and dancing. Smiling and honestly having a fun time. "So jump up super high! Jump up to the sky! Your energy pouring out in rays! Your PP isn't running out! Infact it's filled with excitement that makes you wanna shout! I'll evolve a brand new me!" Suddenly, Ette evolved into a Vibrava! She suddenly took me behind, her wings sticking making it look like I had wings. She used solar beam and Dragon breath, making the two moves clash to form an circle shape which she flew me through before the arch exploded into beautiful bugs and purple sparkles. I was still stunned at Ette's evolution to fully focus on singing- but I did trying to regain my senses. "Battle on the stage! Smile even if it seems strange! Its power surpasses any healing item! Ready, to sing! Let's Aikatsu them all!" Ette dropped me down but let me land on a cloud of dragon breath which launched me up again, I twirled in the air and landed- just playing along and continuing to dance as Ette used solar beam several times, making small solar beam balls that she tossed to me before I batted them into the audience where they poofed into small green sparkles. "So jump up super high! Jump up to the sky! Your energy pouring out in rays! Your PP isn't running out! Infact it's filled with excitement that makes you wanna shout! I'll evolve a brand new me!" I thought about performances I had studied while preparing for this, usually idols skilled enough would activate a special appeal- but I had no idea how to do that so I just continued dancing and playing along with Ette's new form. At the end we danced together before posing at the end, smiling. I had more fun than I thought I would it was amazing. Although, I still was only going for Hotaru not the Aikatsu itself. That's when the results came out. My life changed from a fruitless attempt at romance to a confusing mess of an Aikatsu. I had gotten in, Hotaru hadn't.